Mourir au crépusculessf Livre II
by Asukarah
Summary: Cette histoire est une autre suite de Mourir au crépuscule Livre I. Sans science fiction cette fois


Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le premier chapitre du Mourir au crépuscule-ssf. Livre II

**Bref, on se retrouve en bas ^^**

Chapitre 1

Les blessures d'amour ne peuvent guérir que par celui qui les a faites.

[Proverbe Italien]

- oO+Oo -

Entre parenthèse, paroles chantées en bruit de fond(ça se dit ?)

Auteur : Vanessa Lanzie Bebil

Piste 1, album: First side

_Les nuits belles…_

_Aux couleurs d'ébènes…_

_(Je les regarde sereine…)_

_La la la-la… La la la-la…_

_(Oui, sereine…)_

_La la la-la… La la la-la…_

_J'étais la reine_

_Dans ce royaume de peine_

_La la la-la… La la la-la…_

Mais te voilà…

_Qui surgit…_

_Du noir…_

_(Du noir…)_

_Tu surgis du noir…_

_(La la la-la… La la la-la…_

_Tu surgis du noir…)_

_La la la-la… La la la-la…_

_Mon amour…_

_je t'aime_

_Aveuglement…_

_Je t'aime, (je t'aime…)_

_Oui, je t'aime…_

_D'un sentiment céleste…_

_Enflammé et leste…_

_(Oui, oui, je t'aime…)_

_Tu surgis du noir…_

_La la la-la… La la la-la…_

_(Tu surgis du noir…)_

_Pourtant_

_Et pourtant…_

_Sournoisement…_

_Je te hais, (je te hais…)_

_Oui, je te hais…_

_D'un sentiment céleste…_

_Enflammé et leste…_

_(Oui, oui, je te hais…)_

_Tu surgis du noir…_

_La la la-la… La la la-la…_

_(Tu surgis du noir…)_

_Pourtant…_

_Et pourtant…_

_Impunément…_

_(Tu m'aimes, tu m'aimes…_

_Oui…) Tu m'aimes…_

_La la la-la… La la la-la…_

_Comme soumise…_

_Stupidement…_

_Aux anges…_

_Je t'offre ma vie…_

_La la la-la… La la la-la…_

_(La la la-la… La la la-la…)_

_La la la-la… La la la-la…_

_La la la-la… La la la-la…_

_Je t'aime, je t'aime…_

_(Et je te hais…)_

_Tu surgis du noir…_

_La la la-la… La la la-la…_

_(Tu surgis du noir…)_

_La la la-la… La la la-la…_

_Je te hais, je te hais…_

_(Et je t'aime…)_

_La la la-la… La la la-la…_

…

- °O+O° -

Pov Nessie

-Vanessa! Cria-t-_il_ dans mon dos.

Je me tournai instinctivement et vis ses yeux. Josh était en colère.

Tiens donc!

J'arrachai mon butin et filai, tandis que Cross, mon fournisseur, s'engouffrait dans le couloir ténébreux.

-Nessie !

_-Fais chier!_ Il me poursuivait le con! Fous-moi la paix! M'égosillais-je.

Il ne répondit rien et, au moment ou je prenais le virage, de ses mains puissantes, il m'immobilisa.

Il me traîna, car je n'avais nul intention de me laisser faire (et comme coté musculature il me battait et de loin...), jusqu'à son appart.

-Tais-toi. Me conseilla-t-il. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas que les flics nous interpellent avec ce que tu as dans les poches. Tergiversa-t-il, les dents serrées.

Bon gré, mal gré. Je dus me tenir tranquille. Dès que nous fumes arrivés, il m'ordonna de m'asseoir. Comme je refusais, il posa son derrière sur la chaise et attendit.

_Attend toujours, connard._ Je ne dis pas un mot me contentant de le fusiller du regard.

-Qu'est-ce tu as à dire? Me demanda-t-il.

-Rien qui ne te concerne. Crachai-je.

-Tu es sur la défensive, Nessie...

-Désolée, tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne. Dis-je sèchement. Le monstre du Loch Ness se trouve sur le vieux continent d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Moi, c'est Vanessa, Vanessa et Vanessa tout court. Compris ?

Je me demandais pourquoi il m'avait donné ce surnom ridicule. Etait-ce tout ce que je lui inspirais ? Un monstre sorti d'une légende à dormir debout (étant donné que son existence même n'avait jamais été prouvée)?

-Donne-moi ça. M'ordonna-t-il.

Je fis un pas en arrière et pivotai un peu vers la sortie. Il me montra les clefs. J'étais coincée.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi. Ouvre-la porte.

Il soupira et se leva en tendant la main. Je fronçais les sourcils et fis mine de sortir ma récolte. Dès qu'il fut à ma portée je lui assénais un bon coup de coude dans la gueule. En tout cas c'était mon intention.

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais me faire avoir deux fois?

-Trois pour être exacte. Lui rappelai-je, déçue d'avoir manqué mon coup.

Je sentis sa main glisser le long de mes hanches. Je me crispais.

-Bien. Dit-il satisfait.

Il me libéra de son emprise et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Je fouillais mes poches, les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent, il avait tout pris ! Je ne m'en était même pas rendu compte. Je courais vers lui.

-Non, tu n'as pas le droit, rend les moi!

-Ce n'est pas bien de prendre de la cocaïne. Tu devrais le savoir à ton âge. Me réprimanda-t-il. Ça coûte cher ces choses, pas seulement pour ta santé ou ton argent mais si tu te fais prendre ! Je te conseille de ne plus en racheter. J'espère que cette fois tu m'écouteras.

-Cela ne te regardes pas si je me dopes! Le coupais-je, loin d'avoir envie d'entendre une énième fois son foutu monologue. Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi! Me mis-je à pleurnicher lorsqu'il vida mon premier sachet.

Il ouvrit un deuxième. Un sentiment de perte inouïe m'envahit.

_Non, non, non et non !_

Je sautais sur lui et le mordis. Il cria sous le coup de la douleur. Je lui arrachai un sachet et au moment ou j'allais l'enfiler dans la bouche , il me l'arracha à mon plus grand désespoir. Je me mis à le taper, le griffer. Le contenu du dernier sachet s'étala sur le carrelage. Je me baissais pour pouvoir consommer, au moins, la dose dont je commençais à avoir besoin, mais là encore le pire tyran qui existe sur terre me les mis hors de portée. Il me prit dans ses bras alors que je me débattais comme une folle pour lui échapper. Il me jeta sur le lit et se positionna au dessus de moi.

Là. J'eus vraiment peur. Josh était connu pour ses manies pacifiques mais aussi la peur surprenante qu'il inspirait à ses ennemis, en tout cas, c'est ce que je savais de lui. Même si, quoi que j'ai pu lui faire de mal, jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait levé la main sur moi, contrairement à la majorité des gens que je connaissais. Mais il était aussi impressionnant qu'effrayant. J'avais pour coutume de ne jamais faire confiance à quiconque. La vie n'avait pas toujours été belle pour moi.

-Nessie, calme toi. Si je fais ça c'est pour ton bien.

Je me retirai et me réfugiai loin de lui.

-Casse-toi.

-Je te rappelle que je suis chez moi, ici. Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire dans mon propre toit! Ria-t-il.

Toujours cette horrible légèreté et impitoyable douceur.

-Lâche-moi les basques, p'tain! Sais-tu au moins ce que j'ai du faire pour pouvoir m'offrir ces conneries?

-Non… Et je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir. Dit-il tristement. Mais je t'écouterais si tu veux m'en parler.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre. Je veux que tu me laisses me tuer toute seule comme une grande ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me maintiennes en vie.

-Oui, mais moi j'ai envie de te protéger. Même de toi-même. Tu fais tellement pitié à voir, ma pauvre. Gloussa-t-il.

Je ne répliquais rien à cette blessante boutade.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur toi.

-Fous-moi la paix, c'est ma vie! Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, merde ! Criai-je hors de moi, les yeux inondés de larmes.

-Ton mascara coule. Eut-il simplement dit.

Je me retournai et me renfermai sur moi-même, ayant la fâcheuse sensation de me comporter comme une gamine de dix ans. Je sentis le lit s'affaisser et je lui lançai un regard plein de défis. Il ne me regarda pas, se contentant de fixé le mur d'en face, un air nostalgique à la face. Je n'avais aucune envie d'écouter son histoire donc je me bouchai les oreilles. Finalement, il ne dit rien. Je finis, pourtant, par me détendre.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait débarqué dans ma vie, sans même y être invité, et pourquoi il ne décidait tout simplement pas de me laisser tranquille comme je le souhaitais… Je le haïssais de toute mes forces. Paradoxalement, sa présence, quoique indésirable, m'était si réconfortante que je ne pouvais pas réellement envisager de m'en passer. Je me sentais moins seule avec lui. Il m'arrivait même de penser qu'il était cette part de moi-même qui m'avait toujours manqué sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, sans même que jamais je ne sache qu'il m'avait manquer quelque chose… Etrange, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne le comprenais pas moi-même… J'avais beau retourner cette impression dans tous les sens, je ne voyais pas… Je n'arrivais pas à en saisir le sens…

-On n'apprivoise pas un chat sauvage, on s'applique pour qu'il s'habitue à nous, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-il, moqueur. Enterrons la hache de guerre, tu veux ? Temporairement, je veux dire… Ajouta-t-il lorsque je lui servis un regard mauvais. Et si tu allais prendre un bon bain, manger puis dormir ? Proposa-t-il. Tu devrais mettre un peu plus de couleur sur toi, le noir c'est très classe, mais lorsqu'on en met tout le temps, c'est triste je trouve… Les couleurs ça rend plus vivant, j'ai remarqué. Le violet t'irait à ravir, il me semble. Ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je me détournais, plus pour cacher mon embarras que par rancune. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie :

-Dès que j'aurais nettoyer les toilettes, j'irai dans la cuisine, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… Dit-il en fermant la porte.

-Abruti. Murmurai-je.

Comment pouvait-il laisser un inconnu vagabonder chez lui ? J'étais loin d'être une personne en laquelle on pouvait avoir confiance. Il ne semblait guère l'avoir remarquer.

Cependant, quelques minutes après avoir passé mon temps à l'insulter de tout les noms, je suivis son conseil et ne songeai même pas lui soutirer sa radio(par vengeance, bien sûr. Ces temps-ci, grâce à mon travail de chanteuse, ce n'était pas d'argent que je manquais), sagement posée, et bien en évidence, sur la table de chevet.

Je soupirai en me rendant compte, malgré tout, que je désirai qu'il ne me détesta pas… Parce qu'il était la seule personne qui semblait me porter de la considération… Celle dont j'avais toujours manquée…

Je ne connaissais pas ses intentions (même si je m'en foutais éperdument), et je n'étais certainement pas sur le point de lui faire confiance, mais je voulais que…

Je voulais qu'il m'apprécie…

Je regardai mon reflet dans le miroir. Une femme, aux cheveux noir d'encre, à l'allure élancée et aux jambes longilignes, se tenait en face de moi. Deux tache noire sur ses joues, les yeux d'un vert fade, mort.

Je posais ma main sur ma gorge.

-Maintenant que j'y pensais… C'était lui qui m'avait poussé à entamer une carrière de diva… Je ne voyais pas vraiment d'où venait mon succès ? Etait-ce sa présence ?

Avant, quand je chantais, même moi y percevait l'artifice qu'étaient mes chansons… Qu'est-ce chanter lorsque le fond est vide ? C'était lui qui m'avait appris à ouvrir mon cœur… A « chanter mes sentiments », si on peu dire ça comme ça… Parce que c'était vraiment ce que je faisais. Chacune de mes chansons étaient imprégnées d'une partie de mon âme.

Même si je lui en voulais de me forcer à ne plus consommer de drogue. Même si maintenant j'étais presque totalement sevrée…

Mais je devais avouer que son attention me ravissait… L'indifférence aurait été insupportable. C'était une certaine manière de voir les choses, bien sûr.

Lorsque je décidais d'oublier les moments désagréables qu'il me faisait passer… Je me rendais compte que tout ce qu'il entreprenait à mon égard était pour mon bien… Il mettait tout ce qui pouvait me blesser à l'écart… Je ne l'avais jamais _vraiment_ vu à l'action… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais perçu la peur dans le regard de Cross lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu… Très franchement, je me foutais de ce qui l'attendait. Mais, je me demandais si j'aurais à nouveau la chance de me fournir chez lui… C'était le dixième fournisseur que je contactais ce mois-ci… Les autres me fuyant comme la peste.

Il est vrai que Josh était tout de même énervant… 'Grâce' à lui j'allais devoir me trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant je ne lui en voulais pas vraiment. Je m'amusais… Une sorte de course-poursuite que nous avions pris l'habitude de faire. Je me demandais même si je prendrai encore ne serais-ce une seule milligramme du plus insignifiant hallucinogène.

J'aperçus une pile de vêtements sur la table… Je les pris. Il avait préparé mon arrivé apparemment… Je soupirai… Je n'étais vraiment pas habitué à ce qu'on se montre si gentil envers moi…

C'est là que j'entendis, à l'autre bout de l'appartement, une mélodie familière emplir les lieux… Mélancolique, douce et tragique.

_Les nuits belles…_

_Aux couleurs d'ébènes…_

_(Je les regarde sereine…)_

-Arrêtes ça ! Criai-je.

-Je fais ce que je veux ! Répliqua-t-il, en riant. Au fait, quand est-ce que tu me signes ce fameux autographe ?

Je m'enfermai sans même prendre la peine de répondre. S'il voulait écouter mes chansons, pourquoi n'attend-il pas que je ne sois plus là ? Cela m'embarrassait d'entendre ma propre voix…

Pov Bella

//-Alors ma chérie. Comment vas-tu?// Me demanda maman.

-Oh, je vais bien... Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je savourai l'instant présent en écoutant ma chanson préférée.

_Oui, je t'aime…_

_D'un sentiment céleste…_

_Enflammé et leste…_

(Oui, oui, je t'aime…)

//-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?//

-Une chanson…

//-Ah… De qui ?// Me demanda-t-elle, intéressée.

-Vanessa Lanzie Bebil. Murmurai-je.

//-Je le savais ! C'est vrai qu'elle cartonne, celle-là ! Tu as entendu sa voix ? J'adore !// Enchaîna-t-elle, excitée cette fois.

Je ris, heureuse de parler avec elle. Pourtant, je ne pouvais ignorer le fait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là… Même si je la voyais à travers cet écran fin qui, je devais l'avouer, me donnais presque l'impression de ne pas être si loin d'elle, je ressentais cette distance qui nous séparait…

Elle dut lire la tristesse dans mes yeux, car elle se calma :

//-Tu sais, ma chérie. Tu auras toujours une place, si…//

-Je ne suis pas malheureuse ! Ris-je. Papa s'occupe très bien de moi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, va !

Elle me regarda, soupçonneuse. Tentant apparemment de cacher un sourire.

-Quoi ?

//-Te serais-tu enfin rendu compte de l'existence de l'autre sexe ?// Demanda-t-elle en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt, un sourire espiègle étirant ses lèvres.

-Pardon ? Demandai-je ahurie.

//-T'es trop mignonne, toi ! Alors qui c'est ?// Continua-t-elle, avec un air complice en se rapprochant de l'écran.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il n'y a rien, ni personne ! Titubai-je.

Son sourire s'agrandit, à mon plus grand embarras.

//-J'espère que tu me le présenteras prochainement ! Je me demande qui à bien pu te sauver de ce désintéressement maladif !// Dit-elle rêveuse. //Charlie le connaît ? Est-il au courant ?// Me demanda-t-elle, menaçante (histoire de lui passer un savon si c'est le cas, ne serait-ce pour ne pas lui avoir fait part de la nouvelle).

-Maman. Je te dis qu'il n'y a personne…

Elle n'en crut pas un mot. Une sonnerie retentit, regardant sa montre, elle me dit :

//-Bon, je vais devoir y aller, mon bébé. Passe le bonjour à Charlie.//

-Ok ! Répondis-je, heureuse que le questionnement prenne fin. De même pour Phil.

//-Je n'y manquerai pas ! Allez, bisous !// Dit-elle.

Elle m'envoya un baiser avant de disparaître de l'écran. Je soupirai.

-Le temps ne lui a pas fait perdre sa vitalité. Complimenta Edward de sa voix de velours en s'asseyant sur mon lit, il était sortit le temps que je discute avec maman. J'aurais bien voulu la revoir. Dit-il songeur.

Je me rendis compte que je le fixai lorsqu'il me fit un clin d'œil. Je me sentis rougir en me détournant. Tout de suite, il fut près de moi.

-Ne les torture pas. Murmura-t-il en touchant mes lèvres pour me signifier d'arrêter de les mordre, ce que je fis tout en contrôlant ma respiration.

Etre avec lui était toujours aussi rude… Mais cela était parfois plus ou moins supportable… A cet instant, c'était… Normalement tolérable…

_(La la la-la… La la la-la…)_

_La la la-la… La la la-la…_

_La la la-la… La la la-la…_

Je…

Je stoppais la musique… Ayant la désagréable sensation que, en _sa_ présence, le sens de la chanson était tout sauf anodin…

D'ailleurs, il fixait ma main avant d'inspecter mon visage. Je lui servis un sourire contrit.

Il prit ma main et y posa un baiser. Je détournais les yeux, lorsqu'il faillit m'emprisonner dans les siens, envoûtants. Mais il me retint et m'obligea à le regarder. Je tremblais, deux forces se battaient en moi… D'une part, mon envie irrésistible de l'aimer et, d'autre part, mon envie de le fuir, ma peur de nourrir des rêves qui jamais, sans doutes, ne se réaliseraient… Ce fut, d'ailleurs, cette dernière qui remporta. Je me retirai, essayant tout de même de ne pas trop le blesser. Si, je ratai mon coup, il me le cacha très bien.

Nous passâmes le temps, en silence. Un silence agréable… Je n'avais pas besoin de parler, de remplir l'espace de mots ou phrases inutiles… Le silence me convenait parfaitement.

En fin de soirée, il s'en alla. Comme à son habitude, par la fenêtre quelques minutes avant que Charlie n'entre. Je le laissais partir à regret.

-A demain. Me murmura-t-il en posant un baiser furtif sur ma joue.

J'aurais facilement dit que cela n'avait été que le fruit de mon imagination si ma joue et ma gorge n'avait pas brûler la seconde qui suivit son acte.

-Vers quelle heure seras-tu là ? Lui demandai-je.

-Dès que tu seras réveillée. Me promit-il juste avant de disparaître dans la pénombre du soir.

-Bella ? Appela mon père.

-Je suis dans la cuisine. Répondis-je.

-Bella ? Répéta-t-il, ne m'ayant sans doute pas entendu.

-Ici ! Dis-je d'une voix plus forte en le rejoignant. Bienvenue, papa. Dis-je en lui faisant un bise, habitude que j'avais fini par prendre.

-Merci, ma chérie. Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Bien. Dis-je simplement, omettant de lui dire avec qui je l'avais passé, comme les précédentes semaines d'ailleurs… Et toi ?

-Oh, comme d'habitude.

-Hum… Euh… J'ai déjà fait la cuisine… Je vais aller mettre la table.

-Je viens t'aider.

Nous mangeâmes en silence. Comme à l'accoutumé. Jusqu'à ce que je me décide d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Euh… Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Je… J'hésitai un peu puis me décidai. Je pensais aller me promener demain… Etant donné qu'on est en vacances… Ajoutai-je.

-Cela ne me pose aucun problème… Où comptes-tu aller ?

-Je n'ai encore jamais eu le temps de visiter le parc… Il serait peut-être temps pour moi de trouver mon coin favori. Souris-je.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je ne voudrais pas que tu rates ce match de base-ball que tu avais tant attendu. Répondis-je simplement.

-Cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Marmonna-t-il.

Lorsque je finis, je rinçai mon assiette et ma fourchette puis les enfouis dans le lave-vaisselle. Au moment ou je disparaissais dans le couloir papa me rappela :

-Au fait, Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Evites de te perdre… D'accord ?

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Si ça arrive, j'ai mon portable.

-N'oublie pas de bien te couvrir.

-Hum. Me contentai-je d'acquiescer.

Vu la température dehors, je ne risquais rien de ce coté-là ! Il hocha la tête, souriant légèrement. Je m'en allais. Une petite douche et au dodo. Le sommeil refusant de venir, je décidais de replonger, une énième fois, dans le célèbre chef d'œuvre Roméo et Juliette, l'un de mes livres préférés. Je ne me rendis même pas compte lorsque le sommeil m'emporta.

Un sommeil agité… J'étais presque habituée à présent.

Les rêves consistaient à me faire voir les meilleurs moments que j'avais, autrefois, passé avec lui et les innombrables autres que j'avais enduré après qu'il m'est quitté… La douleur, la souffrance, le chagrin… La mélancolie… Le noir. Vide total. C'était dans mes rêves qu'ils prenaient sens… Mais…

Je ne pouvais pas… Je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de lui… Je ne m'en sentais plus la force…

Je voulais que Black me libère… Qu'elle me laisse l'aimer… Quitte à souffrir une fois de plus et… Mourir une deuxième fois (c'était tellement bizarre à dire)… J'étais sûre qu'elle comprendrait que j'aimais Edward(quoique…)… Que je l'aimais vraiment quelles que seraient les souffrances que je risquais… Que ce que je voulais c'était être avec lui, quel qu'en serait le prix…

Qu'Edward était une partie de moi… Une partie dont pouvait plus jamais me passer…

Même si, à l'époque, je ne l'aurais certainement pas envisagé de cette manière…

Même si à l'époque, j'avais conscience de le fuir tout en l'aimant secrètement… Il était hors de question qu'il eut une si grande importance à mes yeux… Une si grande emprise sur moi…

_Mais un cœur amoureux est tout sauf contrôlable… Un cœur amoureux est aussi libre que le vent…_ Me souffla Aphrodite de sa voix profonde et sensuelle …

Profondément endormie, tous mes souvenirs surgissaient (les plus récents comme les plus enfouis) chacun cherchant s'imposer à ma conscience… C'est comme cela que je sus que c'était elle. Même si à mon réveil, je ne me souviendrai de rien…

Le lendemain, je pris soin de prendre crayons, gommes, crayons de couleur, feuilles blanches (de toutes tailles)… Et manteau, gants et bottes. Il faisait moins dix degré à l'extérieur. En temps normale je me serai passer de sortir ne serait-ce que pour la météo… Mais il y aurait du soleil un peu plus tard dans la journée (très peu, en fait), et je voulais faire… J'espérai faire… Quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur…

Je sortis de la maison. Le regard de mon géniteur me suivit jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse dans le coin de la rue. Malgré ma démarche prudente je manquai de tomber à deux reprise sur seulement dix mètres… Je soupirai.

-Hey, milady. Susurra-t-il de son merveilleux ténor en atterrissant, aussi gracieux qu'un félin et aussi silencieux qu'une feuille tombant d'un arbre (la plus légère, s'entend), près de moi. Bonjour.

-Salut. Répondis-je et 'glissai', encore.

Il me rattrapa souriant, amusé par ma maladresse. Je le défiai de faire le plus petit commentaire. Il n'en sourit que d'avantage.

La matinée se passa bien. Chacun savourant, à sa façon, la présence de l'autre. Je profitais du calme ambiant pour dessiner tout ce qui attirait mon attention… Il me fallut un moment pour que je me rende compte que tous mes croquis n'étaient que Edward. Je les rangeai, embarrassée, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Je n'avais pas osé lui demander de me laisser le peindre…

Je sais… Je fais pitié…

Soudainement, Edward colla son portable à son oreille. Je n'avais même pas entendue de tonalité…

-Alice ? Dit-il de mauvaise grâce si elle le dérangeait.

Son air irrité fut remplacé par de l'anxiété.

-Tu pourrais parler plus clairement. Alice… Tu va bien ?

//-NON !// Cria-t-elle de l'autre bout du fil avant de continuer un ton plus bas.

Il me lança un regard horrifié au moment où sa sœur lui annonça quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Je lui retournai un regard vaguement inquiet.

-Oui… Très bien… Ok… A tout à l'heure… Dit-il juste avant de laisser sa main tomber le long de son corps.

Il s'assied à coté de moi. La tension était palpable… Je lui laissai tout le temps pour qu'il décide de m'en parler de lui-même, ce qu'il finit par faire.

-Alice vient de m'appeler. Commença-t-il.

-Je sais. Répondis-je en le regardant.

-Il y a… Quelque chose dont je dois te parler. Murmura-t-il en prenant ma main, comme s'il cherchait à ne pas m'effrayer ou se donner du courage.

-Je t'écoute. Chuchotai-je à mon tour.

-Tu es gelée. Constata-t-il.

C'était lui qui disait ça. Ça peau, à lui, était, paraissait être, plus froide que l'air. Je frissonnai. Il se leva.

-En attendant de te dire quoi que ce soit allons se mettre au chaud. Dit-il en me couvrant de son grand manteau.

Je me sentis plus petite que d'habitude. Malgré la froideur du vêtement, il finit par se réchauffer.

-Et si on rentrait chez toi ? Charlie doit avoir commencé à s'inquiéter. Ajouta-t-il.

-Oui. Dis-je simplement.

Aussitôt arrivé, je me réfugiais dans ma chambre. Edward m'y attendait, sagement assis sur le rocking-chair. Je m'assied sur le lit, pour ma part. Il me fixa un moment. Je remarquai la déchirure intérieur qu'il se faisait inconsciemment subir. Il était si sombre que je ne pouvais rester indifférente à sa détresse.

-Parle-moi, je t'en pris. Le suppliai-je, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre. Edward.

Je posais ma main sur la sienne. Il s'en empara et la colla contre sa joue. Le regard triste.

-Décidément. Je ne t'apporte rien de bon… Je ne t'ai jamais rien apporté de bon. Commença-t-il, le regard vide de toute expression.

Je me retirai. Ne me rendis pas compte que j'avais pris mes distances, me collant à l'autre bout de la salle.

Son regard… _Ce_ regard me rappelait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'extrêmement douloureux. Mon cœur s'était affolé et je m'appliquai à ne pas flancher.

Je le regardai, ayant à peine conscience de mes yeux écarquillés. Peu à peu mes forces me quittèrent. Je m'assis à même le sol, résignée.

-Tu vas partir c'est ça ? Demandai-je, le visage vide.

Disons que j'étais incapable de montrer quoi que ce fut, je n'en avais pas la force.

Après tout je l'avais perdu une fois… Alors pourquoi pas une deuxième ? Je le regardai sans le voir. Tout autour de moi était flou. Mes yeux étaient parfaitement secs cependant. Je les fermai, respirant profondément. S'il s'en allait, je préférai ne pas le voir partir. Ce n'était pas la peine de le retenir, je le savais. Les vampires couraient bien trop vite pour nous autres mortels.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, petite sotte. Murmura-t-il, d'une voix dure cependant. Si je devais aller quelque part, sache que ce ne sera pas sans toi… Ajouta-t-il.

Je sentis quelque chose de glacé et doux contre mon front. Son odeur s'imposa, impitoyable et féroce, cramant mes poumons et ma gorge. Pourtant, que de fuir cette douleur, je l'étreignis, et déversais les larmes silencieuse que j'avais jusqu'à présent réussi à retenir.

-Je t'en pris… Ne me quittes pas… Murmurai-je, alors qu'il caressait délicatement mon dos.

-Je te promet de ne plus jamais te quitter. Chuchota-t-il en me serrant un peu plus contre lui. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais te dire… Ajouta-t-il.

-Alors que voulais-tu dire ? Demandai-je, toujours enfermée dans l'étau de ses bras. puissants

-Nous avons un problème. Murmura-t-il.

-Un problème ? Quel genre de problème ? Demandai-je curieuse.

-Les Volturi.

Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur.

-Les Volturi, ce sont un peu… La police pour nous. C'est eux qui se chargent des problèmes lorsque certains d'entre _nous_ se font trop remarquer…

-Oh… Je ne comprenais cependant toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

-Ils arrivent… Enfin… Trois de leurs membres…

-Ah.

-Ils ne sont pas comme nous… je veux parler de leur régime alimentaire… Dit-il en s'assombrissant.

-Pour être franche Edward, je ne comprend pas. Tu attend de moi que j'ai peur ? Demandai-je en m'éloignant, défaisant ainsi notre longue embrassade.

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis ébouriffa gentiment mes cheveux.

-Tu es vraiment incroyable. Ce n'est pas ce que je crains… Les Volturi sont connus pour leur… pratique impitoyable… Je ne veux pas que tu… Enfin… Ne t'inquiète pas… Je suis là. Je te protégerai…

-Etais-ce seulement cela qui t'inquiétais ? Lui demandai-je ayant l'impression qu'il ne me disait pas tout.

-Euh… non. M'avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

J'attendis qu'il gère ses idée. Il finit par m'attirer contre lui. Je me laissais faire docilement. Mes entrailles étaient en feu, mais je tentais de les ignorer.

-J'ai peur. Murmura-t-il.

-De quoi as-tu peur ?

-J'ai peur de te perdre.

Le ton de sa voix m'inquiéta. C'était comme si…

-Va-t-il m'arriver quelque chose de grave ? Demandai-je.

-Non… Nous ne le savons pas… A priori, il ne vienne que pour nous rendre une petite visite amicale…

-Alors que crains-tu ?

-Un : tu n'es pas censé savoir notre… Secret… Et deux…

-Quoi ?

-L'un deux risque de s'enticher de toi. Sa voix avait claqué.

Je ne saurai expliquer pourquoi son attitude m'amusa :

-Serait-ce là un signe de jalousie que je discernes ? Dis-je, taquine.

Il ne répondit rien se contentant d'enrouler son bras autour de ma taille avec amour et témérité.

-Qu'est-ce que je risque s'il découvrent que je sais ?

-Soi nous te transformons… Soi ils te tuent… Enfin, je doute qu'ils te tuent vu que tu risques de plaire à l'un d'entre eux. Répondit-il en s'assombrissant.

-T'es mignon, toi ! Ris-je en reprenant la réplique que maman m'avait servi le jour précédent.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il.

Je retins mon souffle. Cherchant toutes les possibilités que m'offraient cette répartie.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup. Dis-je en feignant l'enthousiasme.

Il me regarda bizarrement avant de soupirer.

Je me libérai, lui disant avoir besoin de quelques minutes d'humanité. Je me dirigeai vers la douche, pour me rincer le visage. En me regardant dans le miroir, j'y vis une fille (j'ai toujours eu du mal à me considérer comme une jeune femme), mon reflet. Les cheveux longs encadraient mon visage. Leur couleur (foncée) contrastait fortement avec celle de ma frimousse habituellement pâle… A cet instant, mon visage était rosie par l'excitation, imbibé d'une vitalité que je ne lui avais jamais trouvé. C'était tellement… Déstabilisant. Je me serai facilement demandé si la personne que je fixai étais réellement moi.

**(Comme on se retrouve... XD)**

**Et voilà! Piouf! Je me demandais comment j'allais bien pouvoir faire ce chapitre! Ouf! Je suis heureuse de voir que ma muse est toujours là XD**

**En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. Je vous préviens, dans cette fic, je ferai comme si au bout de deux cents ans les choses n'avaient pas changé... Coté matériel ou autre...**

**Et puis, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi des commentaires, de remarques, des critiques, des suggestions, (les modifications que je devrai apporter, et autre)... Des choses qui pourraient me permettre de faire le prochain chapitre avec plus d'assurance... Je sens que j'en aurais bien besoin ^^'**

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous donne envie de voir ce qui suivra ^^**

**Asukarah**


End file.
